Silent Coffee Kisses - Xiumin
by pikaxiu
Summary: Wendy is a barista for "Coffee Takeout." She gets rid of her abusive boyfriend, but not all the memories are gone. Wendy meets Xiumin, from EXO, who decides that he needs to be Wendy's Peter Pan. Copyright - All song lyrics used in this story do not belong to me!


"Wren! You're late, again!" Ariel groaned. She threw my apron at me.

"Sorry," I apologized, breathless. I quickly tied it around my waist. I slid a sharpie into my pocket and hurried behind the stand. The smell of coffee calmed me down as I turned on the coffee maker and made sure everything was working correctly.

"Where were you yesterday? You didn't answer back any of my texts," Ariel whined. "Probably too busy making out with James," she joked. Images of what happened last night flashed through my mind.

"We broke up last night," I said shakily.

"What?! But you guys were so happy with each other."

_He kept abusing me, _I wanted to say. I couldn't bring myself to. "It wasn't working out," I sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll find your Peter Pan someday," she smiled at me. I smiled back. It was easy for her to say. She had perfect hair and flawless skin. People started walking into the _Coffee Takeout, _so we stopped talking and started working.

For a few hours, Ariel and I switched back and forth as the cashier and barista. It was a Saturday, so it was a pretty busy day. It was almost our break, and we had 2 more customers.

"Hi, what would you like today," I asked 2 guys. Both of them looked about 5"7' and they looked Korean? I'm not quite sure. They both had orange brown hair. I can't describe its shade... It was a nice shade though. One of them looked like Ariel's type.

"Grande white chocolate mocha frappe please," the one on the right smiled. He was pretty cute, in a baozi kind of way. He wasn't chubby, it was just... he looked like a baozi.

"Vanilla bean, grande sized please," the Ariel's type replied. They were both polite sounding.

"Would you like anything else?" I asked, smiling back at them. What can I say? Smiles are contagious.

"No thanks," they both said at the same time. They looked at each other and burst into laughter. They quickly paid for their drinks.

"Umm what are your names?" I asked as I scribbled their orders on the cups.

"Recognition test?" Ariel's type asked the other one. I looked at them confused. The other one nodded and said, "Xiumin."

"Luhan."

So they had names now. I nodded and wrote down their names. They seemed oddly familiar.

"What's wrong?" Luhan asked.

"Umm nothing. Why?" I asked.

"You were scrunching up your nose," Xiumin chuckled. I felt my cheeks heat up. "Don't worry, it was cute," Xiumin flirted, making me blush even harder. I glanced up at the clock. We have a minute until break.

"Ariel, vanilla bean frappe. 1 minute till break," I quickly called her. I handed her Luhan's cup, and we started making the drinks. Ariel finished first and handed Luhan the drink. She took off her apron and stood behind the counter waiting for me. She and Luhan started talking. I quickly added whipped cream to the drink and handed it to Xiumin. "Thanks," he said.

I removed my apron and grabbed my koala hat from under the counter. I slid it on, covering the top of my brown hair. "Ariel, I'm starving!" I groaned.

"We were just talking about getting something to eat," Ariel smiled at Luhan. Well that was fast. "What do you want to eat?" she asked me. I glanced at Xiumin.

"Baozi," I said, embarrassed. Luhan and Xiumin burst into laughter, making me confused.

"His nickname is Baozi," Luhan pointed at Xiumin, both of them still laughing. How ironic, I giggled.

"Well there's this place that opened up near here. I think it's called Raincheck?" Ariel replied.

"Oh that's like a few blocks away," I said, recognizing the resturaunt.

"You lock up, I'll pay," she and Luhan left the shop together. They left me and Xiumin by ourselves.

"So, Baozi?" I asked, smirking. I started locking up everything and flipped the sign that said "OPEN."

"I guess," he blushed, making me laugh.

"Aww, look who's blushing now," I teased him. He blushed even harder. "Don't worry, it was cute," I mocked him, sticking out my tongue. We left the shop, and I turned to lock the door.

"What's your name?" Xiumin asked.

"Wendy, but Ariel calls me Wren," I answered.

"Minseok," he said. I raised my eyebrow, confused. "Xiumin is my stage name," he clarified.

"AYE EXO," I half-yelled, shocked.

"So you've heard of us," he smiled.

"That's why your guises names sounded so familiar," I realised. We started walking towards to the corner of the block. I glanced to the left because Minseok suddenly stopped walking. There was a mob of girls, who I'm guessing were fans, running right at us.

I lost Minseok in the mob of fangirls. They kept pushing on, screaming. It all sounded too familiar. _It all reminded me of Jack. His pushing and my screams._ I felt tear prick my eyes. Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. I ended up in an alley with Minseok holding my hand. The fangirls ran past us.

"Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly. He looked at me, "Wait... Are you crying?" The tears fell. I sat down and hugged my knees. I started sobbing. Minseok quickly pulled out his phone and typed something. He knelt down and held my shoulders. "Wendy? Are you okay?" I didn't answer. Instead, I just rocked back and forth. He was about to pull me into a hug. _This feels to familiar._ Confusion filled my head with old images and the present. I screamed and shoved him away.

"Stop James!" I screamed, my voice cracking. I started crying harder, curling myself into a ball. Minseok didn't say anything.

"I'm your Peter Pan, it felt lonely to leave you, going back to our Neverland/The memories are all there, our smiling gazes also there/I'm always your Peter Pan, I'm still waiting expectantly in time/Across the clouds, flying through the sea of memories/Searching for the irreplaceable love," Minseok started singing, calming me down. I slowly stopped crying, only occasionally whimpering.

"Sorry," I whispered. He helped me up and hugged me. He rested his head on my shoulder since he was a few inches taller than me.

"Who's James?" he whispered in my ear.

"My ex-boyfriend," he replied. He hugged me closer.

"C'mon," he said. "I told the other two that we got held up by fans and to meet us at Luhan's hotel room." I nodded. He pulled me into a store and bought something while I stood outside, waiting.

He held up a baozi that was still giving off steam. "Try it," he smiled.

"Mmm that's so _good_," I moaned, biting into the baozi. He kept holding the baozi and feeding me some and then some for himself. He led me to Luhan's hotel.

I gasped, "You live here?!"


End file.
